


Chasing Cars by Sleeping At Last

by brittle_bottle



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittle_bottle/pseuds/brittle_bottle
Summary: If I lay hereIf I just lay hereWould you lie with me and just forget the world?Unbeknownst to them, the feeling was mutual





	Chasing Cars by Sleeping At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Try to listen to the song while reading the following songfic?
> 
> **Chasing Cars by Sleeping At Last  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2URIAPegF4**
> 
> The original is by Snow Patrol but this version sounds sweeter

In the warm hue of the sunset,  
the maroon-haired swimmer sat on his bed  
and leaned against the wall.

**We'll do it all  
** Becoming an Olympic swimmer is his dream.

**Everything  
** This is what he lives for.

**On our own  
** He made it this far all alone.

“That’s right,” he thought.  
He closed his eyes,  
refusing to acknowledge the emptiness he felt.  
  
**We don't need**  
He cast away his friends.

**Anything  
** Nothing mattered.

**Or anyone**  
Yet a gentle man with green eyes lingered in his thoughts.  
  
**If I lay here**  
His presence alone was comforting.

**If I just lay here  
** Even if they stay in complete silence,

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
He wished said person was there by his side  
to let him forget the challenge he set upon himself.

He believed that the feeling was not mutual.  
Little did he know that he was mistaken.

**I don't quite know  
** In his own room, the olive green-haired fellow was troubled as well.

**How to say  
** He has always suppressed everything.

**How I feel  
** All the worries and fear.

He has always been the one that cares the most,  
the one to be relied on.

**Those three words  
** “Are you okay?”

**Are said too much  
** Every single time he would smile and say,

**They're not enough**  
“I’m fine.”  
  
**If I lay here**  
He would always remember a certain dreamer.

**If I just lay here  
** How in the brief moments they have together,

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
Said person tend to make him forget all his responsibilities and for once,  
rely on someone else.

**Forget what we're told  
** “You are a very reliable person.”

**Before we get too old  
** Those words have relentlessly shackled him.

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**  
He longed to see those fiery, determined red eyes.  
  
**Let's waste time**  
Over and over again,

**Chasing cars  
** Both parties continued pining for the other,

**Around our heads  
** Neither daring to make the first move.

**If I lay here  
** Nothing will change.

**If I just lay here  
** They would never meet.

**Would you lie with me and just forget the world?**  
They decided to act on their undulating yearning and sought for the other.  
  
**Forget what we're told**  
“He probably doesn’t feel the same way you do.”

**Before we get too old  
** Many years have passed this way.

**Show me a garden that's bursting into life**  
On that fated street,  
with both their phones against their ears trying to call the other,  
  
**All that I am**  
their eyes finally met.

**All that I ever was  
** Not merely looking but truly _seeing._

**Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**  
And they have never felt so at home.  
  
**I don't know where**  
Where did it start?

**Confused about how as well  
** How did it happen?

**Just know that these things will never change for us at all**  
Their little encounters were always etched in a tiny permanent corner of their hearts.  
  
**“If I lay here,”**  
One began.

**“If I just lay here,”  
** The other started.

**“Would you lie with me and just forget the world?”**  
They finally asked.


End file.
